


The Yogurt Expires Today

by WETASPHALT



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Character(s) in Quarantine, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Smooth Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WETASPHALT/pseuds/WETASPHALT
Summary: Hinata forgets to eat the yogurt in the fridge. They all expire today.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 11
Kudos: 128





	The Yogurt Expires Today

Kageyama opens the refrigerator with a glass of milk on his mind.

As he reaches for the carton of milk, his attention snags on a drawer compartment in the fridge.

It’s full. Very full. Of yogurt cups.

_I swear to god, this idot._

He takes the carton of milk out, gets a glass from a kitchen cabinet, pours himself a clean glass of milk, and makes his way back to the bedroom.

“Oi, wake up,” Kageyama demands. He’s standing by the bed, glass of milk in hand.

A voice slurred with sleep responds. “Why. It’s a weekend. At least let me sleep in on the weekends, Yama K.” Hinata, who had been partially spooning the comforter, moves to burrow under it.

“Who the hell is Yama K, get up.” He takes a few gulps of his milk. “If you sleep in on the weekends, you end up sleeping in on Monday. Then Tuesday. Then Wednesday. And so on, because you’re a dumbass like that. So, no sleeping in. Ever.”

Hinata pokes his head out from the covers with an accusing look. “Right, and you’re totally not at fault or anything like that.”

“What? I can always get up fine. It’s your fault for not having enough stamina.”

“Kageyama.”

“Dumbass.”

He smirks. “You have a milk mustache.”

“Does it look good on me?”

“Mm… not really. You’re best, clean shaven.” Hinata grins.

Kageyama frowns. “Get out of bed. Right now. I need to talk to you about something.”

“Okay, okay.” He starts getting out of bed and sees the time on the bedside table. “Ugh.”

—————

  
  


The two are gathered in front of the open refrigerator.

“Do you notice anything wrong?” Kageyama prompts.

“Uhh... there are only two cartons of milk left?”

“Let me try again. What is the date? Not the day, the date, as in the number.”

“Uhhh, June seventh— the eighth.”

“And what happens today? June eighth.”

Hinata looks at Kageyama, his eyes widening. “Oh no. Did I not send that email to my boss?”

To that, Kageyama gives him a look.

“Oh, that’s not it?”

He brings a hand to his mouth, closing his eyes; he takes a deep inhale and exhale. He’s very irritated. Hinata continues to look at him, completely clueless and Kageyama finally uncovers his mouth. “Do you see how much uneaten yogurt there is?”

“Oh, there is. I kinda forgot about them,” Hinata says, still oblivious.

“And?” Kageyama can’t bear this doofus for any longer. “WHAT ELSE ARE YOU FORGETTING?”

“Jeez, no need to yell. Why can’t you just tell me? Always beating around the bush.” Hinata crosses his arms defensively.

“I always, _always,_ tell you. About the things you forget. Way too fucking often, you dumbass. I just thought I might give you a chance to redeem yourself this time, but apparently that’s not fucking happening.”

“Wait.” Hinata looks as if he didn’t hear a word Kageyama just said.

“Did you hear anything I just—”

“The yogurt expires today.” Hinata looks at Kageyama wide eyed.

“Holy shit, did you— what the fuck. Oi, did I go too hard on you last night?”

“NO! What the hell are you saying right now? The yogurt expires today!” He opens the drawer containing said yogurts, starting to count how many there are, frantic. “Ugh, I’ll— I’ll eat them all right now!”

Kageyama moves to leave the opened refrigerator. “Okay, you do that, since you were the one who insisted stocking up and ‘I’ll definitely eat them all.’ I’ll be in the office for a bit, don’t barge in dumb-assing.”

“What the heck, I don’t ‘barge in dumb-assing’, baka-yama.” Hinata is taking the yogurt cups out of the drawer. Multiple are already waiting on the kitchen counter.

Kageyama calls back, “You do.”

  
  


—————

  
  


Kageyama emerges from the office and goes into the living room to see Hinata sprawled across the couch.

“Hinata, don’t lay down when you’re full, dumbass.”

“Ughhh, too much probiotics.”

Kageyama lifts Hinata’s legs up and sits down on that section of the couch before setting the legs down again, on his own lap. He takes the remote control to the T.V. laying nearby. “You've learned your lesson.”

“What lesson?” There’s a smile in Hinata’s voice.

“Shut up, you know what lesson.”

Hinata launches into a dramatic act, draping an arm across his forehead like a damsel in distress. “Ahhh, I’m dying, Kageyamaaaaa. Save meee, the probiotics are taking overrrrrr. Save meeeeee.”

“Who’s Kageyamaaaaa?”

“Save meeeeee.”

“Come here, I know just the thing that’ll cure you from your probiotics.”

Hinata blinks, surprised that he’s playing along. “Uh, Oh! My knight, I can’t move! The probiotics destroyed all my nerves! I can’t feel my spine!”

“Really?” Kageyama pulls Hinata by the legs, making the two of their faces inches apart in one swift movement. “Can you feel this?” He kisses Hinata. “Ugh, tastes like yogurt.”

Hinata pulls Kageyama by the collar of his shirt, pressing his lips against Kageyama’s again.

Kageyama melts into the touch. Like yogurt or something.

  
  
  
  



End file.
